The Psycotic Renai
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: Renai was sent to an asylum where she is sentenced to 5 years for murdered 5 girls and kidnapping. She had her dark psychotic yandere moments in her cell and yet she is planning something...how will Renai escape? shes not dumb so she has her plan already set up. warning: Based on Psychotic horror movies and books and scary outbursts. Yandere


Insanity (requested by a friend yes a yandere story of Renai)

I felt calm and soothed by the flickering light and my cell of this asylum and how there's cushions everywhere to keep myself from harming myself. I stared at the door waiting everyday for news or for him to arrive. Ah if he were to arrive. I was sentenced to 5 years in staying in the asylum because of killing five girls and kidnapping him. Why must people separate from my lover and keep me from me from seeing him, I miss him already...so much...I can't contain my sanity without seeing him. (slightly hitting my head on the cushion) I must have his picture or something of his image or else I will go insane. I see him but I don't hear his voice...a ghost?an illusion?, its painful...painful...PAINFUL!AHHHHH! (the doctors see me and yelled quiet it's night time.) How annoying...interrupting me when I was thinking of him, I want to kill them all and then bring him over to my home and chain him up and just the two of us can be together.-hehe- together...sounds like a good idea...till he escaped.

I want to go outside and it's nauseating in here but I cannot the door is locked. I must find a way out to go back to my love, how to do it but I can't with this straight jacket. It feels long on my and my arms are are thin but strong but I cannot remove it. I began to walk around to think and I was impatient, I was thinking and the need to escaping was my main priority. Ah! My time is almost here as I must think of escaping because it is visiting hours. (the doctor called that my lover came to visit me out of pity.) I smiled which I have been planning all these years of confinement in that horrid cell which I had my screams and cries of pain...how...painful...but now the time will now to raise hell of those dam doctors that tested on me and separated me from him. I'll kill everyone and take him and keep him forever. The voices ARE SO LOUD! SHUT UP! The doors open and two guards dragged me out and I began to walk with them as I was guided to the visitor room where my plans will go in motion. How wonderful...

"it's been a long time aza how have you been? I miss you"

-"you are still insane as what you displayed to me three years ago and with all the murders you don't and kidnaped me for your happiness was the worst thing you ever done. You traumatized me Renai

"those...insignificant parasites were leeching on to you-

-"THOSE WERE MY FRIENDS AND YOU KILLED THEN YOU BI-...sorry"

(silence)

"you know...I forgive what you have done to me and you chose some...one else besides me and you know better that I am still the smartest of all the girls you meet and I'm better that the world combined!

-"..."

"but you know I have been thinking while in my cell and I think I have been missing you and now your here -kukuku- now...I'm...so..happy..that...I...must...KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!"

My hand holding a sharp blade for so long which i ripped off my straight jacket and I slit both the guards necks in a flash which covered the whole bullet proof mirror in red blood onto the plastic window. I can see his fear is coming back...how...how wonderful! I want more! I want more! I WANT MORE! IM COMING FOR YOU! It seems he is running away but I'm not done playing around I want to chase him around like we use to. I grabbed the main controls from the guards and put this asylum on lockdown where the other patients and doctors are locked in there room where they won't interfere...hehe...won't interfere. Where are you hiding?

I spot him running through the halls where I first came into this place where everything was flashing red. He continued to run and I continued to chase like cat and mouse where he kept running into the crowd and I kept killing and chopping limbs and blood all over the walls, the windows, the celling just like his friends. I don't like his friends or everything that is not him they were very...chatty...and annoying...so I kill them. He keep yelling why must I continue to paint my insanity in this place and why must I be this way. I responded why I'm like this is because I loved you and you said it in your own words that's why I'm like this. I kill because if I don't...people will be taking you away from me...it's not right...not right...to take you away from me..THEY SHOULD ALL DIE! He yells that I'm insane while we're still running and I told him I have no idea why but it's fun!

He goes to the storage room where they put boxes and bags or maybe body bags. He knows he's trapped in there and yet he goes to hide himself thinking I will search and give up and leave...how cute! That's right close and lock the door like you use to so that I will break the door down and find you like I found you at your home hiding in the closet. I slashed the door and continued to ram on it and then I heard the screws broke and then kicked the door down. Now where are you hiding...pity so many boxes yet so little time and you think this will confuse me? I shall hear your breath and voice since we were running so much! How fun! I continued to stagger and listened to any movement and any sound that will help me find his location. Ah I can feel his fear in this place and yet he tries to find a weapon to defend himself, I love it when you play with me and try to fend me off or kill me but you always fail and end up getting knocked off.

I smashed a lot of boxes thinking that you are in the boxes and destroying so many crates that I might find some blood in it or some trails of blood you left behind. I heard rustling which is coming at the end of the room, -kukuku- how funny you always hide in dark areas where no one bothers to look, I'm different from everyone else and I don't fear the dark or anything that will threaten me. It's for your sake you know. I walked to the end of the room and noticed that a trail of blood leads to a door where I slashed his leg. I laughed as I walked to his hiding location and stood on front of the door. I know your in there, you always make the same mistakes. You know you need me and yet you resist my help but from now on...I will deny your rejects and will force you to love me and depend on me until we both die. I raise my hand axe and slashed the door into peaces where I found him crouched up at the corner all freaked out and scared thinking not this again. I broke the door and I foooooound you. Want that a great game? You running and ended up with an injury that might get infected if you don't treat it. -hehe- ill treat it and we are leaving to home. He tries to make a run for it but I grabbed him and threw him on the ground and stepped on his chest. Your not getting away from me, you can never leave me. You know that I'm fast and my insanity can kill you anytime...though I'm holding back. Your bleeding...you must be tired from all that running, here let me help you, I knocked him out with a shot I stole from the dead doctors and dragged him out of the asylum that is going to go into flames and explode where my plan is to annihilate all the people in there that separated me from Ki. I destroyed some gas tanks and pipes that I knew that we would both die if we were to stay in there too long.

I watched as the whole building explode, hey Ki isn't that wonderful red and orange is your favorite colors. Now it's also my favorite colors too! Hey Ki what should what should we do when we get home? Huh? Home? What are we going to do? Huh? Because once we get home...my home...I will make sure the room is nice and neat and inescapable that you have no choice but to be with me. friends? You don't need friends...you need me. Even if I knocked out Ki I still loved to talk to him as if he is agreeing with everything. I'm so happy...nothing can get in my way now that my plan of retrieving is complete and all those people are dead and the color red is on both of us...I'm...o so happy...haha...AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA SO HAPPY! Aren't you happy too? Huh? Happy right? Right? As i continued to drag Ki while I laugh insanely the color red continued to paint the path towards happiness...my...happiness.

(oooooookai? What did I do? And type. It was a request of a story from boredom and two cans of monster that I had this idea from certain horror games and film. Also reason why it sounds messed up is because i did this at 1 in the morning so I have no idea what was I doing...I have no idea...I HAVE NO IDEA!) lol I'm not insane if your wondering the doctors had me checked...I think...


End file.
